Just Like Before
by SoSo-23
Summary: What happen when Haley, a popular singer and actress, come back to Tree Hill after 5 years? How Nathan will react? Lots of Naley... Brucas and Jeyton.
1. A Wonderful New

**Just Like Before**

Before that you start the story, here are some precisions:

- Haley left Tree Hill when she finished high school to starts her singing/acting career, in Los Angeles.

- Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Lucas, Peyton and Jake have been best friends 4 ever.

- Nathan and Haley never go out together.

- Nathan always loved Haley but he never told her his real feelings.

- When Dan and Deb divorced, Dan married the mom of Brooke, who was divorced too.

- Lucas and Nathan are brothers.

- Brooke is the half-sister of Nathan.

- Lucas and Brooke are going out together.

- Peyton and Jake are married, they have 2 kids: Mary (3 years old) and (sure) Jenny (6 years old)

Chapter 1: A wonderful new 

_Los Angeles, 7: 30 PM_

Haley James, a popular singer and actress, is sitting on her couch, with her portable computer, in her L.A. apartment. She lives with her best friend, Rachel Gattina, a popular actress. They have the same manager, Chris Keller, who dates Rachel.

-Oh my god, Rachel, is it true that you bought for 1, 000, 000 $ of chickens, yesterday? asks Haley, with a sarcastic and funny voice, looking at Rachel, who was reading a magazine on the other couch.

- Yeah, sure! says Rachel, with the same sarcastic voice that Haley took. And, is it true that you wear a wig?

Rachel gives the magazine to Haley, with a funny face.

There was a picture of Haley, with no hairs on her head, and there was a big title: _A Wig Can Save The World_! In the article, the reporter said: "Haley James, the favourite star of all teenagers, wears a wig to fight against poverty in the world". Haley gives back the magazine to Rachel.

- Geeez! I can't believe all those gossips and that every…! starts Haley, before her cell phone rings.

- Hello… oh, hi Chris… yeah, yeah, she's okay… yeah… what is it… a new contract… for a movie… okay, where… WHAT… you're serious… sure I want it… okay, cool… see ya… bye! says Haley, closing her cell phone.

- What he said? asks Rachel, taking a bite of her cookie.

- Hum, he asks me if I want to do a movie in Tree Hill! says Haley, with a big smile on her face.

- Huh, and… what's Tree Hill? asks Rachel, a little bit confused.

- Tree Hill is the town where I lived before to come here! says Haley, really happy.

- Hum, okaaaaay… and when do you go? asks Rachel, taking another bite of her cookie.

- Huh, tomorrow! says Haley, with a big smile.

- WHAT? Tomorrow? Are you crazy? What am I going to do, alone , without my boyfriend! says Rachel, sadly.

- No, don't be sad! You are going to come with Chris in one week! says Haley, laughing at the facial expression of Rachel.

- Really? That's awesome! says Rachel, happily. But… you go tomorrow, and Chris and me in one week? I'm a little bit confused!

- Chris tough that it would be better if I go before everybody, to see all my old friends and have fun before to work! That's cool! says Haley, getting up of the couch.

- What are you doing? says Rachel, looking at Haley, going in her room.

- My suitcases! says Haley, laughing.

_Tree Hill, 8: 00 PM_

Scott's residence

Dring, dring.

- I'll take it, okay? Whatever, like if they heard me! says Nathan, taking the phone.

- Hello! says Nathan.

- Hi, I'm Chris Keller, can I talk to… hum… Lucas… Scott? asks Chris, looking in Haley's phone book.

- Hum, he's kind of busy, right now! says Nathan, looking if Lucas room was open.

- Okay, but it's really important! says Chris, impatiently.

- Well, he's with his girlfriend, well my sister… well, hum… nevermind! Well, I don't want to interrupt them, if you know what I mean! But, I'm his bro, so…! says Nathan, before Chris interrupt him.

- What? Wait a minute, your brother sleeps with your sister! asks Chris, a little bit confused.

- Hum, yeah, well, it's a long story! Hum, can I take a message? says Nathan, trying to remembered where he heard the name "Chris Keller".

- Nope! You're going to do it, okay? says Chris.

- Hum, what? asks Nathan.

- Hum, do you were a friend of Haley James, when she was living in Tree Hill? asks Chris, looking in the little book. Are you Nathan?

- Hum, yeah… but… what, Haley? Is she alright? asks Nathan, worried, thinking about Haley, his best friend that he didn't saw since 5 years, except in television.

- She's alright! So, she's coming tomorrow and you got to pick her up to the air port, at… hum, 8: 00 PM, and wear sunglasses… and a hat… so bye! says Chris before to hang up the phone.

- Hum, okay! says Nathan, hanging up the phone.

Nathan thinks: Damn, what the fuck? Haley is coming back! Is that a joke? Keller, Keller, OH, KELLER! Damn, her manager. Geeez, what is she going to think about me? Damn, I hope she still remembered me!

- Nath, who was it? says Brooke, putting her head outside of the room of Lucas.

- Chris! says Nathan, smiling.

- Who? says Brooke confused.

- Hum, nevermind! says Nathan, watching a basketball game on TV.

- Whatever! says Brooke, closing the door of Lucas room.

_End of chapter 1_

I hope that you enjoy reading that first chapter. I already started to write the second! I would really appreciate it if you writ me a little review, just to tell me if you like my story and if it's a good beginning! Please, please, please, more reviews I got, more I update soon! See ya!


	2. Meeting With The Past

**Just Like Before**

Hi, everyone! I'm really sorry for haven't update as soon as I could! I hope you will forgive me! It's because, when I don't get a lot of reviews, I think that people don't like my story, so, I don't update a lot! But, here it is, the second chapter of the story **Just Like Before**!

P.S.: I said, in the previous chapter, that Nathan didn't tell his feelings to Haley, but I decide to change it. So, Nathan told her his feelings before that she leave.

Chapter 2: Meeting With The Past

_In the plane…_

"One thing is clear, I wear a halo, I wear a… hum, nah…" whispers Haley, erasing what she just wrote.

"Hum, Miss James?" asks a young woman to Haley.

"Yeah?" says Haley, looking at the woman.

"We're arrived. Do you need something before to leave?" asks the hostess.

"Hum, no, but thanks." says Haley, smiling at the woman.

_At the airport, few minutes later…_

Haley was wearing a hat and sunglasses. She was standing next to a plant, with all her bags in a trolley.

"Where are you, Luke?" whispers Haley, thinking that Lucas was going to pick her up, but she didn't known that Chris changed the plan and that Nathan was going to pick her up.

Nathan was wearing a blue shirt (only for you, Mary) and black pants. He didn't wear the hat and the sunglasses that Chris told him to wear.

Nathan thinks: "God, where is she? How is she going to act with me? Hope she's not mad at me."

After few minutes, Nathan finally found Haley. He goes behind her.

"Haley?" says Nathan, smiling.

Haley turns and saw the guy. She didn't recognize him. Haley thinks: "Damn, who's that hot guy? I already saw him before… he looks like, nah, he wasn't THAT hot. Even if he was kinda really cute. But those eyes, they are the same…"

"Yeah?" says Haley.

"Hum, you don't recognize me? says Nathan.

"Hum, well, you look like one of my… friend, but, nah, nevermind, what tell me that you're not a journalist!" says Haley, looking at Nathan and starts to walk with her trolley.

"Hum, no, wait." says Nathan, grabbing her hand.

"What?" says Haley, looking at Nathan.

"Hum, who was that guy I look like?" asks Nathan, smiling.

"Well, I don't know if you know him, but, his name is Nathan Scott. He was one of my best friends, but, I think he doesn't want to see me no more." says Haley, who was going to start walking.

"Hum, wait! Why he would not see you no more?" asks Nathan, interested.

"Well, we had an… argument the day I leave. He, like, told me that he loved me, and me, like an idiot, I told him that I had to leave and that this was the only opportunity I had to start my career. But, why am I telling you this?" says Haley, starting to walk.

"Wait, Lucas won't come!" says Nathan, as Haley turns to see him.

"What?" says Haley, confused.

She looks at Nathan, her mouth a little bit open.

"No… Nathan?" asks Haley, looking at Nathan.

Nathan smiles.

"Oh my god!" says Haley, jumping in the arms of Nathan. "Geeez, you changed so much!".

Nathan puts Haley down. He looks at her.

"I miss you, Hales." says Nathan.

"I miss you too, Nate." says Haley, smiling. "Well, hum, about what I said, it's just…"

"Look, it's okay Haley, I'm not mad at you. You have a new life and, it's okay, I didn't really though what I said, this day, I said this only because, I thought that I wasn't going to see you again." says Nathan, with a little smile.

"Oh, hum… okay. So, what happened, I mean, I thought that Lucas was going to pick me up." asks Haley, trying to hide that she was sad about what Nathan just told her.

"Well, your manager called and Lucas was busy so, he said that I was going to pick you up at the airport." says Nathan.

"Okay. So, what's new?" asks Haley.

"Well, hum, Mary turns 3 years old last week and…" starts Nathan.

"What? Woh, who's Mary?" asks Haley, confused.

"Hum, well, you didn't know? Peyton and Jake got a baby." says Nathan, trying to figure out why she didn't know.

"WHAT? And nobody told me? I can't believe it! Ugh, how could you don't tell me?" says Haley, happy but upset at the same time.

"Well, I didn't know that you didn't know about that!" says Nathan.

"Yeah, so, what going on with you… hum, wait, we should go, people start to look at me. Please?" says Haley, tired.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, come on." says Nathan, taking Haley's hand.

_When they came outside…_

"So, what's going on with you?" asks Haley, looking at Nathan.

"Well, hum, I'm still playing basket ball, but no team want me, so, I… hum, that's it." says Nathan,

"No no no! I know when you're hiding something, what?" says Haley, looking at Nathan with puppy's eyes.

"Oh, no, it's just, nobody know that except my friends… well, I don't want to say that you're not, ugh, okay, I'll tell you if you promise me to don't laugh!" says Nathan, looking at Haley, with a smirk.

"I promise!" says Haley.

"Okay, well, I'm kinda like, a… model." says Nathan. "Stop laughing, you promise!".

"Sorry, it's just, you, modeling? Ha ha, what are you modeling, boxers?" asks Haley, laughing.

Nathan looks at her, with a smirk.

"NO WAY! You, Nathan Scott, modeling for boxers? Where are they?" asks Haley, smiling.

"The boxers?" says Nathan, confused about what she said.

"No, the pictures! I want to see them, geeez, ha ha ha! I want them all!" says Haley, laughing at Nathan.

"Okay, well, let's go, people look at us, especially you. Come on." says Nathan, starting to walk with Haley, who was still laughing.

_When they arrived to the car…_

"Oh, nice car, Nate!" says Haley, as Nathan opened the door for her. "Silver convertible, nice!".

"Yeah, like if you didn't have 5 of these?" says Nathan, closing the door and putting all the bags in the back of the car.

"No, I have seven!" says Haley, smiling.

Nathan looks at her, when he goes in the car.

"Ugh, just kidding, Nate!" says Haley. "No, for real, I have three."

Nathan looks at her again.

"Okay, okay, one! Are you happy now?" says Haley, as Nathan starts to drive.

"Yeah! So, what's going on in your… nevermind." says Nathan, thinking that he already know what she do in her life.

"Yeah… sooo, what's going on with your love life?" asks Haley, interested.

"Nothing." says Nathan, looking at the road.

"Nothing? Nate, you're like the hottest guy I ever met! Hello? Tell me the truth, please." says Haley, looking at him.

"Well, I like a girl, but, I don't think she likes me." says Nathan, looking at Haley.

"Hey, you will never know until you ask her, Nathan!" says Haley. "You know what, I'm don't believe you."

"What? You think that I'm lying?" says Nathan. "I would never lie to you."

"Yeah, that's kinda cute." says Haley, smiling.

"What? That I don't have a girlfriend?" says Nathan.

"No, what you just said. That you would never lie to me, it's nice, thanks" says Haley, touching the hand of Nathan.

"Hum, well, you're welcome." says Nathan, smiling at her.

_When they arrived to the Scott's residence… _

"So, you're still living here?" asks Haley, getting out of the car.

"Yeah." says Nathan, walking with her to the front door.

"Are your parents are okay with that?" asks Haley.

"My par… oh, yeah, you didn't know, they are gone." says Nathan, taking his keys out of his pocket.

"Oh, I'm sorry Nathan, I didn't know, I'm really sorry!" says Haley, hugging Nathan.

"Huh? Oh, no no, it's not what you think, they live in California, now." says Nathan, smiling. "They gave me the house and the beach house! Now, I'm living with Luke and Brooke."

"Oh, okay, sorry, I was confused." says Haley, as Nathan opens the door.

_When the door opened… _

"HALEY!" yells Brooke, running to Haley and hugging her tight.

"Brooke! That's so good to see you too!" says Haley, smiling at her when she let her go of her arms.

"Brooke, why are you yelling Hal…" says Lucas, walking until he sees Haley, next to the door, with Nathan and Brooke. "Oh my god, Haley?".

"Lucas!" says Haley, hugging him. "Oh my god, I miss you so much!".

"I miss you too, Hales!" says Lucas, putting her on the floor.

_After few minutes…_

"So, I would like to know if I could sleep here, tonight, 'cause I'm really tired, but I will find somewhere to stay tomorrow!" says Haley, with puppy's eyes.

"You didn't have to ask, Hales. It's your house too." says Nathan, smiling at her.

"Oh, no, I don't want to annoy you." says Haley.

"You're soooo not! Haley, you're our best friend! You can come here whenever you want!" says Brooke, hugging her again.

"Thanks, guys!" says Haley, hugging the three friends at the same time.

_When they sat in the living room…_

"So, Haley, you're going to sleep in my room 'cause I didn't finish the friend's bedroom, okay?" says Nathan.

"No no, stay in your room, I'm gonna sleep on the couch, it's no big deal." says Haley.

"No, you're sleeping in my room, and I sleep on the couch!" says Nathan.

"No, you're sleeping in your room!" says Haley.

"Okay!" says Nathan.

"What?" says Haley, confused that Nathan let her win.

"Yeah! The couch in my room is confortable!" says Nathan, smiling.

"Ugh, okay, okay. If you want, but only today! Okay?" says Haley.

"Okay!" says Nathan, smiling.

_1: 45 AM…_

"Okay, guys, I think I'm going to go sleep, I'm really tired of this game, Brooke! I can't believe that you still like those games!" says Haley, falling on the Twister carpet.

When she fells, Nathan fell on her and Lucas fell on him.

"Ouch, guys, you're heavy, you know that?" says Haley, looking at Lucas who was trying to got up. Nathan was on top of her. They were face to face.

"Sorry." whispers Nathan to Haley, as Lucas was trying to got up. Brooke helps him so, he finally got up.

"It's okay! It's not unpleasant!" says Haley, smiling at Nathan. He gave her smile back.

Nathan got up and helps Haley to get up too.

"Okay, well, good night guys, I got to go sleep!" says Haley.

When she arrived in Nathan's room, she was surprised to see it all clean. Nathan came few seconds after.

"Sooo, you really surprise me, Nate!" says Haley, looking at him.

"What? I like to have my room in order!" says Nathan, walking to the couch.

"Yeah!" says Haley. "So, where are they?"

"What?" asks Nathan, sitting on his couch (Note: the couch is parallel to the bed, so, Haley can see Nathan and Nathan can see Haley.)

"The pictures!" says Haley.

"Oh, that! Well, I'm going to show you tomorrow, okay?" asks Nathan, yawning.

"Okay." says Haley, sadly. "Do you need the bathroom?"

"No, no, go ahead." says Nathan.

"Okay!" says Haley, going in the bathroom.

During this time, Nathan took a little box under his bed and look into it. He thought: "After all this time, she finally came back!"

_After some minutes…_

"You can go, if you want." says Haley, coming out of the bathroom. She looks at Nathan, who was sitting on the couch, only in boxers. He was reading a magazine.

"Oh, no, it's okay." says Nathan, looking at Haley who was wearing big pants with a tank top. "Are you okay?"

Haley was looking at Nathan. She was thinking: "Geeez, it's not the Nathan I left, he's so hot! God, and I won't sleep knowing that he's at one meter of me."

"Yeah, yeah. I was just thinking that I didn't need to see your pictures, finally!" says Haley, jumping on the bed.

"Oh, well, I always sleep like that during Summer, but, I can put a t-shirt if you want?" says Nathan, putting the magazine on the floor, next to the couch.

"No, it's okay!" says Haley, fastly.

"Okay, so, sweet dreams, Hales!" says Nathan, getting up and closing the lights.

"Hum, Nathan, can I open the little lamp, I hate it when it's dark." asks Haley.

"Yeah, sure." says Nathan, opening the little lamp, between the bed and the couch.

"Thanks!" says Haley, putting covers on her. "And sweet dreams you too!"

"Yeah, good night!" says Nathan.

Haley stay awake during maybe one hour, thinking.

"Are you going to sleep or what?" says Nathan, who has his eyes closed.

"What? You're awake?' says Haley, turning to see him.

"Yeah, my bed sounds a lot when we move." says Nathan, thinking about how Haley could take this sentence. "When I move when I can't sleep."

"Yeah, I understand!" says Haley, smiling. "Well, I think I'm going to sleep now!"

"Yeah, sweet dreams, again!" says Nathan.

When Haley fell asleep, Nathan stays an hour looking at her, she was so perfect. But, she's a star now, and it's sure that she will ever like a man like him, well, that's what he thinks!

**End of chapter 2**

_How was it? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Let me know it by writing me a little review! More reviews I get, more soon I update! See ya!_

_SoSo _


End file.
